Five Piercings and a Tattoo, 2 Sober and 4 Drunk, but Not in That Orde
by bouncingblondeferret
Summary: The title's pretty self explanatory - the four times Blaine got piercings drunk and the one time he got one sober with bonus tattoo. Part of the Luvenum Eximius Bellator: Young Superhero universe but also a stand-alone Blaine Stark one shot


**The four times Blaine got piercings drunk and the one time he got one sober with bonus tattoo**

**His lip**

It was his first night out drinking since his attack. Blaine had googled the nearest gay bar and found one that looked alright. Using the fake ID he had made with some Stark technology the last time he was in one of father's labs, he got inside and ordered himself a beer.

Within a few minutes an attractive guy in his early twenties sat down next to Blaine. "Where'd you get your fake ID?"

"What?" Blaine asked, startled.

"Don't worry, I had one when I was in high school too," the guy smiled in a friendly way and Blaine took a good look at him. He had tattoos on one arm and piercings in his nose, lip and eyebrow and several in his right ear. "It cost me more than it was worth though, I was just wondering how much they cost these days."

"Oh, I – uh, I made it myself," Blaine said quietly – or as quietly as he could still and be heard over the music playing.

"And it got you in here?" The man gave a low whistle of appreciation. "You must some kind of genius with technology then."

"Sort of," Blaine gave a chuckle and a grimace at that – the guy didn't know how right he was.

"My name's Eli," he offered a hand to shake and Blaine took it, smiling.

"Blaine."

"Nice to meet you, Blaine," Eli smiled back. "Now that the formalities are out of the way, would you like to dance with me?" Eli stood up, holding out one hand to Blaine, who took it and they made their way over to the dance floor.

_Right, right, turn off the lights, we're gonna lose our minds tonight, what's the deal, yo? I love when it's all too much, 5 a.m. turn the radio up, where's the rock 'n roll? _

_Party crasher, penny snatcher, call me up if you're a gangsta, don't be fancy, just get dancy. Why so serious?_

A few other guys around Eli's age joined them on the dance floor and Blaine grinned at this newfound positive attention.

_So raise your glass if you are wrong, in all the right ways, all my underdogs. We will never be, never be anything but loud, and nitty gritty, dirty little freaks. Won't you come on and come on and raise your glass! Just come on and come on and raise your glass!_

He had never really danced before but it didn't take long for Blaine to get into it, moving to the beat with the warm bodies pressing in around him. Without realising, Blaine began to sing along to the song.

"_Slam, slam, oh hot damn, what part of a party don't you understand? Wish you'd just freak out. Can't stop, coming in hot, I should be locked up right on the spot, It's so on right now. Party crasher, penny snatcher, call me up if you're a gangsta. Don't be fancy, just get dancy. Why so serious?_"

Eli smiled at him quizzically before joining in for the chorus, shouting more than singing the words back at Blaine.

"_So raise your glass if you are wrong, in all the right ways, all my underdogs. We will never be, never be anything but loud, and nitty gritty, dirty little freaks. Won't you come on and come on and raise your glass!_"

More of the guys around them joined in the singing as well, the energy in the room thrilling for Blaine.

"_Just come on and come on and raise your glass! Won't you come on and come on and raise your glass! Just come on and come on and raise your glass!_"

"_Oh shit! My glass is empty. That sucks!_"

"_So if you're too school for cool, and you're treated like a fool, you can choose to let it go, we can always, we can always party on our own._"

Almost everyone on the dance floor was singing or shouting for the last chorus of the song.

"_So raise your glass if you are wrong, in all the right ways, all my underdogs. We will never be, never be anything but loud, and nitty gritty, dirty little freaks. Won't you come on and come on and raise your glass!_"

Blaine and Eli danced for about three more songs before they retired back to the bar for more drinks.

"You're a really good singer," Eli said.

"Thanks, it was pretty loud out there though," Blaine shrugged.

"We were dancing pretty closely, I could hear you fine. You were really good," he insisted.

"Thanks," Blaine smiled.

"Are you a virgin, Blaine?" Eli asked suddenly.

"What?"

"Just wondering, it may change my plans for the rest of the night."

"Oh, um, sort of," Blaine said, eyebrows creased as he thought about how best to describe his situation. Eli raised a questioning eyebrow, urging him to continue. "I slept with a girl last year to try to make myself straight, but I haven't slept with any guys."

"Ah," Eli nodded. "Do you want to?"

"At some point, yeah," Blaine crossed him arms over his chest, being careful with the one just healed from his attack.

"But not tonight?"

"Not tonight," Blaine shook his head.

"So that's not why you came here?"

"I came for a distraction, I needed to get away for a while."

"Have you ever done shots?" Eli asked, his eyes sparking with an idea.

"No but I have a feeling we're going to now."

Three flavours of jelly shots later, Eli was probing Blaine again.

"So what did you need to be distracted from that you came here?"

Blaine shook his cloudy head, "It's a long story."

"How about I give you my number and you tell me sometime?" Blaine nodded and handed him his phone, taking Eli's and entering his own number.

"This place is really great, you know? All these hot gay guys all in the one place. Whoever invented gay bars should get a medal or something."

"You're a funny drunk," Eli noted with a smile.

"I must get it from my father, he drank way too much but he was funny. Man, the places he would piss when he's drunk, you wouldn't believe."

"Sounds like quite a character," Eli nodded.

"You have no idea," Blaine chuckled before getting distracted. "What are they doing over there?" He pointed further down the bar where one of the men dancing with them had the first aid kit out and was holding what looked like a pin or a needle close to another man's face.

"It looks like Dave's piercing someone's eyebrow," Eli replied, watching the needle go through the second man's skin.

"Is that safe?" Blaine asked curiously.

"Completely," Eli nodded. "He did all of mine."

"Really?" Blaine's eyes widened and he grinned. "Would he do one for me?"

"Probably," he shrugged, "Do you want me to ask?"

"Could you?"

Eli nodded and walked over to where the two men were seated. He returned a few moments later with the man doing the piercing in tow, carrying the first aid kit.

"Dave, this is Blaine, he wants a piercing done," Eli introduced them. "Blaine, this is Dave, he works at the tattoo and piercing place in town and likes to do them for us here."

"So what do you want done? And I'm going to ignore that you're blatantly underage because Eli said that apparently you have a marvellous fake ID," Dave asked, rummaging through the kit.

"Uh, my lip," Blaine answered.

"In case you're wondering, this is safe. There's always a risk involved but I very rarely have any problems. If you want you can come in to the shop for a proper appointment," he offered.

"No it's fine," Blaine nodded. "Absolutely, positively fine."

"You're sure?" Dave pulled out a sewing needle from the kit and a fresh piercing from his pocket. He followed Blaine's eyes and slightly confused expression and explained, "I always bring a few spares in case anyone wants some done."

"Right," Blaine laughed. "And yes, I'm sure."

Eli squeezed his hand and Dave approached him with the needle. "Okay then…"

**His tattoo**

Blaine was tired of waiting around for news on his father. As much as he detested the man most of the time, they did get along sometimes and no one deserved what he guessed the treatment his father was being given.

It had been just over two months since his attack and all of his injuries were healed aside from the long scar down the left side of his ribs. He loved his new lip ring and he had gone out with Eli a few more times since that first night at the bar – even going as far as sleeping with him – but he still missed knowing that his father was alright or even alive. The possibility that his father was never coming home was becoming more and more likely and he needed something to remind him of the good times he'd had with his father. When he was younger he loved learning about the history of their family and the company. He loved the stories about his grandfather, Howard, and all of his inventions.

He had done some research into the history of the Stark family. Upon finding out that the Stark family motto was _winter is coming_, Blaine decided to get a tattoo. He had been thinking about getting one for a while and he finally knew exactly what to get.

Blaine walked into the tattoo and piercing parlour that Eli had told him Dave worked at, only to find Eli working there himself.

"You never told me you worked here too," he said.

"You never asked," Eli shrugged. "What can I do for you?"

"I want to get a tattoo," Blaine told him. "It's a long and complicated story but I really want to get it done."

"You're underage," Eli shook his head.

"Not according to my ID." Blaine flashed him the fake ID he made with Stark technology, making him want the tattoo even more.

"Do you have any idea how much these things hurt?"

"I have a high pain tolerance, trust me," Blaine said, subtly fingering the scar on his ribs.

"And cost?"

"Money's not an issue." Not when you've got Tony Stark the billionaire as your father.

"They're permanent…"

"I'm aware," Blaine nodded.

"I really feel like I should say no here," Eli said, chewing his bottom lip.

"Are you allowed to say no?"

"I can if you're underage – and yes I know your ID says you're not but…"

Blaine sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "I may never see my father again and I want to get something to remember him by, is it that bad? I've wanted it for a long time, don't a lot of people come in for tattoos related to their families?"

"Fine," Eli caved. "But you owe me."

"Anything," Blaine nodded.

"What do you want done?"

"_Winter is coming_, in cursive writing here," he pointed to the area of skin next to his right hipbone.

"That's going to hurt a lot…"

"I don't care."

"Okay then…"

…

…

…

"Holy mother of–"

"Told you it'd hurt," Eli smirked.

**His eyebrow**

Blaine wouldn't exactly call them friends, but he seemed to have made some close acquaintances at his school in California. They found him on his first day of school and included them into their group – even when he said he didn't want to be included – and now they were hanging out regularly, and pleasuring each other almost as often. Eventually they found out who Blaine's father was but that didn't seem to change much between them, except now they spent more time at Blaine's place where everyone but Blaine would drool over how attractive his father was. If Blaine could ignore that then they got along well together – all of them being either gay, bi or any other form of not-straight helped them bond over being outsiders

Nick's parents were once again out of town for the weekend so Jeff, Blaine, Trent, Wes and David had all been invited over. It was common knowledge that Trent had steady hands and was good with piercings, and it was Jeff's idea to pierce Blaine's eyebrow.

After a few beers and several skittle shots, they both agreed. David kept his spare eyebrow ring in his wallet and was more than happy to lend it to Blaine.

"Where am I supposed to find a needle to do this?" Trent asked.

"Does your Mom have a sewing kit?" Blaine turned to Nick.

"Probably," he shrugged. "I'll go look." Blaine sat staring absently at Trent as Nick wandered off to find them a needle.

"You have nice eyes," Blaine smiled dreamily. "When we're finished here, I'll blow you as a thank you if you want."

"Sounds pretty fair," Trent laughed in agreement.

"Found one!" They heard Nick exclaim from a few rooms away.

"Yes!" Jeff cheered.

"Let's get this over with then," Trent smiled, taking the needle from Nick. "You're sure Blaine?"

"Positive," he grinned.

"Okay then…"

**His Tongue**

Jeff was squeezing Blaine's left hand as he sat in the chair at the tattoo and piercing parlour, waiting anxiously. Nick had a loose hold on his right one but was too busy checking out the hot piercer.

"Were you this nervous when you got your tattoo?" Jeff asked. "Or any of you other piercings?"

"I was wasted for my other piercings, you were there for my eyebrow – in fact I'm pretty sure it was your idea," Blaine answered. "But for my tattoo it helped that the tattoo artist was hotter than this guy."

"Didn't you tell us you slept with the guy that did your tattoo?" Nick tried to remember the conversation they'd had about Blaine's virginity.

"Yeah, but that was before I even knew he was a tattoo artist."

The piercer grinned and winked at Blaine. "Tattoo?" he asked. "Can I see?"

"Nope," Blaine shrugged, half apologetically. The piercer raised an eyebrow in slight confusion but didn't press the matter, instead turning to Blaine with the sterile piercing gun.

"Sterilisation, now there's something I haven't had before," Blaine joked, but his grip in Jeff's hand tightened.

"Alright, you ready?" the piercer asked gently and Blaine nodded. "Okay then…"

**His nipple**

The guy who'd been giving Blaine bedroom eyes in Scandals all night finally made the first move and talked to him. He was disappointed to find out Blaine had a boyfriend, but Blaine was intrigued that the guy was a tattoo artist and piercer.

"I've been meaning to get my nipple pierced for so long, my boyfriend wouldn't let me last time I was drunk though," Blaine was grinning, slurring his words slightly. "I'll buy all your drinks for the rest of the night if you'll do it for me now."

"You're drunk and underage…" the guy protested.

"I'll buy all your drinks for the rest of the _year_ then," Blaine offered.

"You're ridiculous," he laughed.

"But I'm persistent and I offered to buy you all your drinks," Blaine countered. "And you think I'm cute."

"If you want it that badly," the piercer shrugged. "You got a needle or something and a piercing?"

"There'll be a needle in the first aid kit and I've got a spare lip ring we can use," Blaine's grin spread even further across his face when he realised the guy was going to do it for him. "You can never be too prepared."

The other man laughed and asked someone for the first aid kit while Blaine stared, grinning, at him.

"The last time someone gave me a piercing that I didn't pay for I ended giving them head," Blaine stated. "I don't think Kurt would approve this time though – sorry."

"I think it might be illegal too, but then again when has that stopped us?" The guy – whose name Blaine never found out – chuckled. A few moments later he spoke again, "you ready? Take your shirt off, and this is probably going to hurt a lot."

"I've had worse," Blaine shrugged, lifting his shirt over his head and placing it on the table beside him. "Go for it."

"Okay then…"

**His ear… twice**

"Hey, you're that hot awesome guy that pierced my nipple an hour ago!" Blaine slurred enthusiastically as he found himself dancing with the piercer again.

"And you're that guy who was mad enough to let me pierce his nipple with a sewing needle even though I'm kind of drunk," he laughed back. "How's it going, any signs of infection?"

"It's fantastic. I've only had one done professionally and that was my tongue. I don't even remember the other times." He stuck it out in demonstration. "I never remember anything after I do shots, which is why I won't remember any of this in the morning... I'm almost done with my bucket list of piercings, do you want to do my ear for me? I'll convince that guy you've been eyeing to go home with you if you do."

"If this is you drunk I'd hate to see you sober," the guy seemed to be getting a lot of amusement from Blaine's intoxicated form. "Fine, alright, I'll do it. But first you have to find an earring."

Blaine did a circle of the room and returned a few minutes later with two items in his closed right fist.

"For the boring normal bottom part," he dropped a plain-looking stud in the piercer's hand, "and for my helix," he dropped an industrial bar into the same hand and looked up expectantly.

"I don't want to know where you got these from," the piercer chuckled, shaking his head slightly. "But fine, sit down."

"You're really awesome for doing this, you know?" Blaine smiled at him.

"How much have you had to drink?"

"Far too much, I'm complimenting people."

"Alright," the guy said, slightly confused. "You're sure you want me to do both in your ear?"

"Absolutely."

"Okay then…"


End file.
